


[带卡]情感储存器

by Obkkumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obkkumi/pseuds/Obkkumi
Summary: 没头没脑的短打，等阳痿治好了就写后续





	[带卡]情感储存器

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没脑的短打，等阳痿治好了就写后续

0915号机器人，天生为了接纳别人的情感而存在。

这就是自己的情感储存器。鸢捏了捏他的手，温温热热，跟人没两样。除了左眼的那道疤，可以说是一个很完美的人造人。老板为什么说他是残次品，就因为这道疤吗？那跟我倒是很配，毕竟我也是半张脸被毁容的宇智波家的残次品。鸢轻轻捧住他的脸，大拇指在疤痕上轻轻摩娑，愈合新生的粉肉柔柔软软。0915直直地看着他，不带任何感情地看。

宇智波为什么会这么特殊？他们生来就带着情感，却又只能在失去它们之后才可以激发潜能，获得力量。鸢有些不解，宇智波这种特殊的体质难道不是本末倒置？因为对爱着的人产生了情感，所以才希望自己变得强大去守护他。可是变强大的代价却又是要失去对他们的感情，那么即使变强大了又有什么用呢？总之鸢是很舍不得这些情感的。

虽然不知道0915以前是哪个家族的人类，但他的家族一定很优秀。因为宇智波们的情感是厚重的，毁灭性的，普通的人类会因为无法承受这种沉重的情感而崩溃。只有最优秀的人类才有资格被做成人造人，成为他们的情感储存器。

每个宇智波都会很爱很爱自己的储存器，这种爱是宇智波的宿命，也是储存器的宿命。十八岁之前他们见不到彼此，所以这份爱会一直在宇智波的心中积累，然后在他十八岁那年通过性交的方式转移给储存器。

只有鸢是个例外，他是在自己三十岁，也就是现在，才见到0915的。

仅仅是被他看了一眼，自己的胸腔仿佛就再也容纳不下剧烈跳动的心脏。这就是爱吗？鸢忍不住弯起嘴角，好爱他，好爱好爱他，情感还没有交付出去，自己就已经拥有无穷的力量了。  
虽然0915现在看他跟看路边的石头没什么区别，但他可是很爱很爱0915的。真不公平啊，我明明这么爱你，鸢赌气地坐到床上，拍拍大腿示意0915坐上来。

他很轻，这是鸢的第一感觉。

现在他就坐在自己身上，0915的白色衬衫上染着一些体温，带着淡香柔柔地吻上鸢的脸。鸢环住0915的腰，咬咬他的耳垂：你叫什么？  
0915似乎被咬得有些痛，他微微偏头回答：0915  
不，我问你的名字，不是你的编号。鸢让他转过身跨坐在自己身上，你的名字，在你还是人类的时候，他们都叫你什么？  
0915扶着他的肩膀：我不知道。  
鸢又问：那你知道什么？  
0915说：我知道你爱我，除此之外什么都不知道。  
鸢侧过脸亲亲他放在自己肩膀上的手，轻声安慰道：没关系，你只需要知道我爱你就好了。

跟他接吻冰冰凉凉，很清爽的体验。他不会反抗，很乖地配合鸢的舌头缠绵。他不会脸红，听到鸢的情话只会冷漠地说我听不懂你在说什么。他好惨，不会爱人，连被爱的感觉都体验不到。被做成机器人的人类，鸢摸摸他的脸，你是以什么心情活到现在的呢。真不容易，我得好好疼疼你。

其实是有开关的，能够让他们原地发情的那种。让冷冰冰的圣人在一秒内淫乱成发情的婊子，设计者很懂多数人的恶趣味。但鸢不想打开。他就喜欢看0915号这幅冷淡的样子，他就该是这样。冷着脸，含住他，眉毛都不皱一下。腮帮子被自己戳得鼓起来，眼睛被视线带着上挑，湿到下一秒就会落泪。机器人怎么会流泪呢。鸢的手指插进0915的发间，他的口腔温暖又潮湿，好想永远住进去。

他技术很好，好到鸢差点丢掉。这又是哪道代码，编写的真好。房间里充斥着吞咽声喘息声跟水声，淫靡得很。鸢不合时宜地想，他出厂之前会被厂家做测试吗，他会像现在对自己这样在别人的腿间婉转承欢吗。

他得到自己的全部情感后会怎样，破碎？报废？被工厂收回？修复后清除所有数据，被摆在柜台上等待下一个顾客？鸢不敢往下想，这些虽然都还未发生，他已经不可抑止地恨起了下一个宇智波。你凭什么把自己的情感强加给他，他根本不想要。鸢一边想一边狠狠地抽插，0915被异物刺激得开始干呕。

鸢把自己抽出来，给他一个喘息的机会。他不要，使劲咳了几下后继续刚刚的工作。对，没错，这是他的工作。鸢想，是否真的有一刻，自己是被他爱着的，他的动作有没有一次是真的为了自己而不是被编写好的程序驱动。他蹲下身替0915把嘴边的液体擦干净，轻声地说，“你爱我吗。”

“我爱你。”他回答到，脸也不似之前面无表情。

他主动储存了我的感情，他快完了。鸢想到这里，悲哀地发现自己好像没有刚刚那么爱他了。


End file.
